This invention relates to the production of titanium bearing aluminum-killed steel in cold rolled form having a yield strength in excess of 120 ksi and having good bendability and formability characteristics.
There exists an increased demand for lightweight high strength steels having good forming and weldability characteristics, particularly in the automotive industry where weight reduction is a desideratum.